La Historia del Mal
by KisakiAsuka
Summary: La historia del Pecado. Un día crearon el pecado original, un día se dividió en siete partes. Lujuria, Gula, Avaricia, Ira, Envidia, Soberbia y Pereza. ¿Qué destino le aguardará a cada persona que cometa El Pecado?
1. Prólogo

**La Historia del Mal.**

Prólogo.

Hace mucho tiempo, en las tierras de Evillous se encontraba una mujer de pelo rosado sentada frente a un gran árbol. El árbol de Eldoh.

-No importa cuánto me lleve, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo -. Dijo la hechicera, levantándose y burlándose.

Después de perder a su amado y destruir todo lo que era importante para ella, se le concedío la eternidad. Aunque sólo la trajo sensación de vacío.

La hechicera que lo tuvo y lo perdió todo.

¿Qué destino la espera? ¿Qué es lo que desea?

En el fin del Tiempo…

La historia del Pecado, creado y elevado por una sola mujer, se dividió en siete piezas.

El capricho de la bruja que excedió el tiempo, empezando en el bosque:

La Historia del Tiempo.


	2. Moon 01

**La Historia del Mal.**

Moon 01#Una Mujer, el "Oso", los "Frutos" y el Pecado Original.

**what do you hope to the moon? do you wish it for the person who loves?**

**what do you fear most? do you have courage to commit the crime?**

En un oscuro rincón, el más oscuro rincón del bosque, habia una silueta con una gran capa parada enfrente de una piedra, en la cual había dos "frutos" rojos.

Ella pensó que, seguramente, era cosa Dios el haberla dado ese maravilloso, tan maravilloso regalo.

La mujer, se agachó a recogerlos y los cargó en sus brazos.

_"¿Se alegrará si regreso con ellos?"_ pensó. _"Seguro que llorará de felicidad."_

La luna llena brillaba en el negro cielo nocturno, hoy era realmente preciosa. La mujer debía volver a casa rápido, muy rápido. Esta se levantó, porque en noches oscuras como estas, aterradores osos aparecen.

Se paró en un llano, donde la luz la iluminaba. Tenía una piel blanca y lisa, con unos ojos brillantes, verdes. El pelo era una mezcla de un azul y un verde, recogido en dos coletas, aunque casi no se le apreciaba con la capucha negra. Un flequillo que casi le tapaba los ojos, y una expresión de profunda felicidad, abrazando los frutos.

Esforzándose, con mucho esfuérzo, los había encontrado, por fin. No permitirá que nadie los aparte de su lado. Empezó a correr por la senda del bosque, por donde crecen miles de flores, sin dejar de abrazar fuertemente aquellos frutos.

_"Si regreso así, tanto él como yo, seremos felices, seguro."_ Pensó.

Pero detrás de ella, con un rostro terrible, un "oso" comenzó a perseguirla.

"Porfavor, te ruego que me perdones. Porfavor, déjame huir." Repetía la mujer sin parar, corriendo, perseguida por el oso.

Ella sabía que estos frutos, son el gran tesoro de ese oso. Pero ella corría, ahora sólo corría, sin rumbo alguno. No pensaba en desprenderse de esa felicidad.

La figura del oso era iluminada por la luna, la oscura sombra se acerca a ella. Ella ya ha perdido el camino correcto, pero sigue corriendo, sólo corre.

Está llorando, el oso tambien está llorando. Los frutos comienzan a llorar.

El oso estiró la mano, agarró a la mujer de la capucha y tiro de ella. Dejó a la vista las coletas, con los lazos blancos y un vestido largo, hasta los talones, de un color turquesa, y blanco, con mangas y volantes, que se veían claramente ahora que estaban cerca de una casa, con luces. Los ojos verdes de la mujer cambiaron a un rojo.

* * *

La mujer entró en la casa y cerró fuertemente la puerta, sujetando ambos frutos. Había llegado, llegó a su querido hogar. Un hombre apareció en la sala, sonriendo amablemente. Era alto, con un pelo azul, colocado y alisado, con un flequillo largo. Una camiseta desabrochada, de rayas, con dos tirantes que salían del pantalón marrón.

Él miró los frutos que ella había traido, y su rostro se volvió realmente triste.

"Escuchame, Eva…" dijo, agarrándola por los hombros. "Nuestros niños ya dejaron este mundo" cambió la expresión a una realmente triste, recordando cuando aún sus niños de apenas dos años murieron recientemente. "Devuelve estos niños a su verdadera madre, porfavor…"

La mujer miró asustada a sus brazos. Lo que ahora ella veía no eran dos frutos, eran dos niños, dos niños gemelos. Pequeños, con un trajecito blanco y un lazo amarillo, ambos rubios, llorando.

Eva chilló y comenzó a llorar, se percató de lo que acababa de hacer, y calló de rodillas en la entrada.

Un día, las garras y las fauces de la realidad, vinieron a destrozarla. Esos cálidos y dulces frutos los deseaba a toda costa. Había enloquecido tras la muerte de sus niños, no lo había afrontado. Había robado unos niños de otra madre, otra madre que ahora sufriría lo que ella ha sufrido.

"Dios, he cometido un crimen imperdonable con mis propias manos…" dijo, sollozando.

"Aun puedes arreglarlo" dijo él, pero ella guardó silencio.

"¡ES IMPOSIBLE! ¡PORQUÉ…! ¡Ya…!" chilló Eva.

Fuera de la casa, yacía el cuerpo de un oso… No. El de una mujer. Llevaba un vestido granate, con un delantal blanco; un corto pelo moreno, con un corto flequillo, con su mano agarrando la capa de la mujer que estaba llorando. Ella estaba muerta en el suelo, derramando sus últimas lágrimas.

A su lado, había una cesta, con rosas. Y llena de leche, una pequeña botella de cristal.

Ella era la madre de los niños.

* * *

Yo! Kisaki-chan vuelvee~. Si, no dí señales de vida, hay varias razones. A eso del día 10, pensaba subir el 3º de Meid Star, pero mientras hablaba con la prima de Rin-chan y Alen (Maisa-shaan 3) se me ocurrió una cosa y lo edite. Y no sé que leches hice, que se me borró entero ;_; Y ahora no me acuerdo de casi nada, y me esta costando bastante, asique tardará algo más… ¡Y ya basta de excusas! Y tambien me deprime que casi no tenga reviews en Meid Star ;_;

Bueno, este fic tratará sobre las canciones de mothy Bueno, si, pero esqu. Desde el pecado original, hasta los 7 pecados, aunque no sé como voy a hacer el 7, la ira, ya que la canción aun no ha salido (que yo sepa)… Ah, y me enrollaré bastante con la de rin y len… NO ES FAVORITISMO! esque tambien es mas larga… -/-

Espero que os haya gustado y dejarme revieews onegaaai! 3

Ayy, que agracezzco los reviews del prólogo xD

**Guest**, gracias por tu esfuerzo, hahaha, me matas xD

**Ulicita** 3 Si, es la parte que más larga voy a hacer, y no solo por favoritismo. Hahaha.

**Soundlessvoice27: **me alegro de que te haya gustado! 3

**Eclipse-saaaan! 3 **espero que me perdonees, por meid star XDD Prometo subirlo pronto! Haha y estos tambien! 3

Matta!

Kisaki-chan :3


	3. ¿Perdón?

¿Perdón?

No, lo siento, no es un capitulo.

Supongo que un simple perdón no lo arregla todo, ni por asomo. Bueno, ya aparecí, y me cambié el nombre, si, ya no es x-kisakichan-x, ahora es kisakiasuka. En verdad, en todo este tiempo pasaron muchas cosas, y siento haber dejado todo esto de lado. De ahora en adelante prometo llevar las historias al día y seguir como antes, de verdad. Ahora estoy de examenes, pero termino en nada, solo vengo a decir que no las dejaré de lado, lo juro.

Este mensaje de "aviso" en el que revivo, es el mismo para _La historia del mal, Maid Star _ y _Un viaje a tu lado. _

El orden en el que iré subiendo los capitulos supongo que variará según la inspiración, y tambien tengo pensado otros fics, como por ejemplo uno de _Sword Art Online _y uno de _Magi_, también quiero hacer uno de _Anohana _y uno de _Shugo Chara, _además de un one-shot de_ Kaichou wa Maid-sama _(aunque seguramente alguno de los anteriores sea también one-shot). Y de momento no tengo nada más pensado.

En esta semana (de domingo a domingo lol) quiero actualizar por lo menos la de _Un viaje a tu lado _y la de _Maid Star_. El segundo capitulo de _La historia del mal_ ya lo tengo a medias, a sí que no me preocupa mucho.

Espero leernos pronto, bye's~

xxx


End file.
